I HATE YOUUUU!
by Huuya
Summary: Hola, soy Sakura Kinomoto y aquí vivo...ehh,no,no quedó bien verdad? Otra vez...Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y est...ya basta Syaoran,baka!/mal resumen, sólo pasen y lean n nU/


**Hola a todos! Huuuya-san reportándose! Que tal,después de un largo silencio, aquí va...por afavor, antes de nada, quiero decirles que soy nueva aquí, al menos escribiendo lo soy porque como lectora ya tengo un buen tiempo. Todo aclarado les pido por favor que sean comprensivos y no me linchen, pero sobre todo y aún más importante...toda la ayuda del mundooo! por favor, comenten, soy nueva aquí, toda ayuda es bien recibida.**

**Otra cosa, puede que al inicio no entiendan de que va, pero por favor, lean y solo al final saquen conclusiones. De todos modos, probablemente este sea el único capitulo...**

**Bueno, por favor reviews! Aunque sea sólo uno!**

**Bye!**

Alone for a wile

you now leaves

Me behind

La verdad, ya no sé lo que quiero.

Sólo importa lo que sé, pero no sé lo que importa.

A veces siento como si, como si el mundo no notara que soy pare de él. Cuando eso pasa siempre pienso también que el mundo no dejaría de ser menos mundo sólo porque yo faltase. Sólo porque yo, una minúscula parte, faltase (ni aún dividiendo la población en el término "n" podría llegar yo a figurar siquiera).

Ni mis padres lo saben….oh sí, casi lo olvido….

..

..

Mis padres? Mmmm…no sé, deben estar en algún lugar del tour galáctico de "No-Me-Interesa-World" tomándole fotos a cuanta cosa normal encuentren por ahí. Para más señales, en la fila de los divorciados.

Ahí viene mi querida primita a sacarme de mi mundo.

-Hoeee! – viene como una tromba la pequeña Sakurita- Levántate!

- Mmmhfhhhh...déjame en pazhh, Sackurha- una de las razones por las que más odio levantarme es por la escuela. Sí, ya sé que a nadie le gusta pero...-mhhhmjj..

-Levántate...es tarde, es más...- coje el despertador de mi velador- HOEEEEE! YA SON LAS 7: 40! LEVÄNTATEEEEE!

-...-

En el apretado puño de la dulce Sakurita hay una vena ENORME y palpitante, será..., pero es que el colegio...

-PLOM!-

Me sobo la cabeza con la mano.

Justo encima del enorme chinchón...

-OUCHH!-digo, adolorido- No podrías ser, no séeeee… más delicada, primita? Algo así como las mujeres….-.-

No sée porque lo dije…

-¡QUE SOY MUJER Y SOY MUY DELICADA PARA QUE LO SEPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!- dijo, sarandeándome por el cuello

- Siii, claro, todas las chicas lindas gritan como MONSTRUOS y sarándean del cuello a sus pobres primitos indefensos...-. Esta es, obviamente, la parte en la que pongo cara de borrego degollado mientras mis ojos sueltan lagrimitas.

Un aura maligna rodea a Sakura...sé que no debí decir eso, sé que no debí decir eso, sé que no debí...SE QUE N...

-...y como van las cosas en la facultad, hijo?- Decía mientras tanto Fujitaka Kinomoto a su hijo mayor, Touya- Ayer estuvo hablando con el decano y...-

-... te dijo cosas muy buenas de mi, lo sé - mencionó Touya, como quien espanta moscas.-

- Lo sé hijo, lo sé- dijo Fujitka al mismo tiempo que volteaba una tortilla en la sartén, orgulloso de su hijo- Sin embargo, últimamente no estás durmiendo muy bien hijo, estás muy ojeroso- la preocupación podía notarse en su cara.

- Todo es culpa de ese monstruo al que le dices que es mi hermana- bufó el moreno, sorbiendo su taza de café- Y del payaso ese. Se la pasan haciendo un teatro todo el día: mañana, madrugada, tarde, noche...

-Pero no es para tanto, Touya. Es más, ahora están tranquilos y...- se calló al verlo.

Sin decir palabra, Touya apuntó con el dorso de la mano la habitación del segundo piso y se encongió de hombros.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO IDIOTAAAAAAAAAA!- El ruido estremeció toda la casa como si de un temblor se tratase...

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!- el grito ahogado se dejó sentir inmediatamente...

Touya le miró con cara de "te lo dije", mientras que al señor Kinomoto simplemente le caía una gotita de sudor en la nuca...

- Vaya, qué muchachos...- dijo Fujitaka, sonriendo algo apenado y, por qué no, también algo resignado.- Saben exáctamente cómo empezar un buen día...

**Hey, fin del 1er chap! Y de aquí a cuando Sakurita se levanta temprano ehhhhh?**

**...que alguien me lo explique por favor...**

**Dejen sus reviews, bye!**


End file.
